Omar has rowed his boat for a total of $20$ kilometers since he started rowing daily. He has been rowing $5$ kilometers each day. For how many days has Omar been rowing?
Answer: The number of days that Omar has been rowing is the total number of kilometers rowed divided by the number of kilometers rowed each day. $20\text{ kilometers} \div 5\text{ kilometers per day} = \text{number of days rowing}$ $20\text{ kilometers} \div 5\text{ kilometers per day} = 4\text{ days}$